


What You Make Of It

by anenko



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is <em>everywhere. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Make Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: Feb. 3 - "Hell hath no limits"

He is _everywhere_. Sho smirks at her from the television screen, croons false love songs from the radio, leaves his name lingering on young women's lips. Kyoko can't turn around, can't take a step without running into this sneering demon of her foolish past.

Kyoko's pride has turned sour, is poison eating at her heart. Kyoko turns off her television set, shies away form magazines, lets her radio gather dust in the corner. She is being punished for her blind, stupid love, Kyoko thinks: Sho's success is her hell, and there is no end to it.

She will not burn to ash, blown away and easily forgotten. Kyoko is strong--(she had _loved_ him!)--and will master this hell, twist it, reshape it. She will be a queen, and someday, her face, voice, memory will be a brand on Sho's heart.


End file.
